Truth always comes out of the mouth of babes
by Sevryna
Summary: Small team evening outside the base. Translation of my own story "La vérité sort toujours de la bouche des enfants".


Summary: Small team evening outside the base.

Disclaimer: The Stargate universe is not mine. I don't get any money to write this story.

Genre: Humor/Romance

This is a translation of my story "La vérité sort toujours de la bouche des enfants".

 **TRUTH ALWAYS COMES OUT THE MOUTH OF BABES**

Friday night outside the Cheyenne Mountain base. The flagship team of the base, SG-1, was at the house of doctor Janet Fraiser and her adoptive daughter, Cassandra. It has been three years since the girl had arrived on Earth, and she had adapted very well to her new life. They liked very much to meet for quiet evenings, "a beer in a hand" like Colonel O'Neill said. And Cassandra always was delighted to see them again. She always spent pleasant moments with Samantha, who she considered a little like her godmother.

This evening, Sam arrived first. Cassie jumped at her neck, after three months without being able to see her.

"I missed you so much Sam! Come see, mum bought me a makeup palette! Do you want to put it on me?"

Sam smiled at the energy of Cassandra. She smiled at her and nodded under the amused look of Janet. They disappeared into Cassie's room, and Sam began to apply make up while she told her stories of school.

Daniel and Teal'c arrived a few minutes after Sam and were welcomed by Janet. She explained that Cassie was in the process of preparing with Sam's help. That made Daniel smile, who indicated to find this too cute. Jack arrived last, when Cassandra appeared, some very nice makeup on her face.

"Jack!"

The girl jumped into Colonel arms.

"Did you see how Sam did my make up?"

"Oh yes, you're sublime!"

"And us? We don't get a hug and a kiss?" Daniel asked.

Cassandra laughed and jumped into the arms of Teal'c and Daniel. Then they went into the living room and Jack distributed the beers.

"Soda for you Cassie?" He asked.

"Yes please!"

The conversations were going well, Sam and Daniel were in a great debate concerning an artefact found on P4X-638.

Jack, Teal'c and Janet talked about the next Star Wars, that Teal'c was eagerly waiting. Cassie stayed near Sam, drinking in her words. Everyone was so caught up in their conversation that the inevitable happened: two of them collided together as they moved around the room. A beer ended up being poured on Sam's outfit.

"Oh it's cold!" Sam exclaimed.

"Carter! Damn it! Sorry!"

Jack caught a handkerchief and tried to mop up the liquid now spreading out on the Major's black top. The situation became very embarrassing when Jack tried to mop up the beer close to Sam's chest, who was blushing at the sight. Realising that, Jack stopped. He mumbled a "sorry" barely audible and Sam asked Janet if she could borrow a clean top to change into in the bathroom. Janet accompanied her to her bedroom and gave her a t-shirt. Sam thanked her, cheeks still on fire. This made Janet smile, who left her to change. Sam came back in the living room after five minutes, and Jack watched her enter. Undoubtedly, everything went well on her. She was gorgeous in any situation. The pizza deliveryman rang at the door at the same time, witch stopped Jack in his contemplation of his second in command. Janet went to open the door, and Jack decided to pay for the meal. Everyone thanked him and settled around the small table to enjoy dinner.

With the pizzas were half-opened and Jack drinking a new beer, Cassandra watched Sam and told her:

"Tell me Sam, you're in love with Jack?"

Sam opened wide round eyes, peony red, while Jack choked on his beer near her. Daniel stifled a laugh after the black look that Sam had launched at him.

"I… eeh… we … it's not…"

Sam took a deep breath in order to regain capacity.

"What makes you say that honey?"

"You look at each other like lovers." She answered, lifting the shoulders and chewed on her piece of pizza.

Jack, who had finally managed to swallow his sip looked at Cassie with a smile. Janet threw another topic of conversation before Sam and Jack ended up nose in their plates. The evening ended in a good mood, and the different guests began to think that it was time to go home. Daniel kissed Cassie and Janet, and said to the latter, whispering, that her daughter was of remarkable intelligence. She laughed as she opened the door, then wished a good night to Teal'c who was following Daniel. Sam and Jack followed suit and returned to their respective homes.

At about three o'clock in the morning, Sam heard someone knock to her door. She was reading an essay on quantum physics and wondered who could come to her house in the middle of the night.

She opened the door with the chain and discovered Jack.

"Colonel? Hang on, I'll open this for you."

She closed the door to detach the chain and opened it to her superior officer.

"Any problem at the base?"

"Not at the base."

She looked at him questioningly. Jack smiled at her, with a smile that was only addressed to her.

"It seems that we are looking at each other like lovers?"

Sam blushed and giggled nervously.

"Cassie is adorable." She said.

"And Cassie is really smart."

He now looked at her with a burning look. Sam swallowed. Her heart pounded, the fire rose to her cheeks. She found herself back to the wall of her entrance, while Jack walked over to her.

"Colonel I-"

"Shht…" He said softly, putting a finger on her mouth. "I would like to know if there are only our looks that look make us look like we're in love."

Sam could not believe what she just heard. Her superior officer was here, in her home, in her corridor, at a distance of about twenty centimetres from her face, talking about lover's looks. She had dreamed of this scene thousands of times. He approached dangerously close to her face, his hand caressing her cheek. He always looked at her intensely, their breathing became more and more jerky. He waited to see if the eyes of his 2IC outlined the slightest refusal, and finally touched her lips with his. Their kiss was sweet, warm, expected. It intensified, lovers each expressing their repressed desire. Then it came to an end, and they each took a deep breath.

It was Sam who spoke first.

"Jack… I think that truth always comes out of the mouth of babes."

He smiled before kissing her again, completely forgetting the frat regs…

 **THE END**


End file.
